stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Origins
Star Trek: Origins is an in-production fan film series taking place 30 years before the original . Setting The show is set in the early 23rd century - the year 2235, about 80 years after , around 30 years before the time of . Production history The series has gone in and out of production phases throughout the years. In October 2006, a trailer was released on YouTube, promoting Star Trek Origins. In January 2011, a note on the Star Trek: Origins My Space page mentioned they were back in business. After being in and out of a hold status, the production appeared to be moving forward rapidly during the Summer of 2011. By January, 2013, work was still in-progress. On February 6, 2014, a new trailer was released. In October 2014, filming was expected to resume in November 2014, completing the first episodes' shots and getting into post-production. Then, in late October, they announced an end to the project unless there was more cooperation. On November 1, 2014, they posted a casting call for "all ages/races/genders." In November 2014, the first episode, "Wounds of War" was posted as in pre-production on the Star Trek: Origins website. ''Star Trek: Origins'' (Production phase information as of 2006) :Please note the following information may be out of date, as it was written in the series' early production phases. Star Trek: Origins takes place aboard the , the first of the starships. The Legend class is a line of ships created for deep space exploration, but in a time of increasing tension with the Klingon Empire, its mission is modified to equally achieve exploration and defense duties. This class will be in the line that leads to the . George S. Kirk was transferred from the to the Yorktown after James T. Kirk is born. This series takes a different approach of events that took place in 2233 like George Kirk serving on the USS Tiberius and not the Kelvin. This production reportedly has collaborations around the world. Most contributors are in the United States, with others working on the series from Spain, England, or Japan. Central characters Main Characters *Captain Robert T. April in command of the Yorktown, a Starfleet veteran. *Commander George S. Kirk, the "Number One" of April and father of James T.. Chief of Security. *Lieutenant Commander Deyziel, grand son of Phlox and scientific officer of the ship *Doctor Sarah Poole as Medical Chief Officer *Lt. AJ (Alexander James) Carson as Navigation & Tactical Officer *Lt. Commander Terry Flynn as Chief Engineer *Ensign Christopher Pike as Helmsman *Ensign Carla Ann Monroe as Communications officer *Ensign Ariel DelGado *Yeoman Jennifer Howard Secondary Characters *Admiral Hiram Reardon *Commodore MacKinnon Recurrent "bad guys" *Captain Korrd (Klingon) Episodes/scripts Star Trek: Origins executives have announced the selection of the first few scripts that will be filmed when production begins later this year. A decision has been made to shoot several film shorts or vignettes, that will lead into the pilot episode in late 2007. Several Origins writers have contributed a number of very good scripts and the decision to pick the first to shoot was a very difficult one. The set of vignette scripts will flow quite nicely and make an excellent pathway to the pilot episode. Vignettes *'"The Legend Project"' Written by Keven R. Pittsinger Story by Keven R. Pittsinger & Michael Dempsey *'"New Futures"' Written by Camren Ted Burton Story by Camren Ted Burton *'"Love, Dad"' Written by Robert Gonko Story by Michael Dempsey *'"Coming Together"' Written by Camren Ted Burton Story by Camren Ted Burton Episodes Pilot episode: *'"Dedication"' Written by Keven R. Pittsinger & Michael Rasing Story by Keven R. Pittsinger ''Star Trek: Origins'' (Production phase information as of 2014) Episodes *'"Wounds of War"' (in pre-production) External links *[http://www.startrekorigins.com Star Trek: Origins website] Clips: *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh95I3Z-MuE Star Trek: Origins trailer (2006)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65R6oH_r6L0 Star Trek: Origins trailer (2014)] Articles: *[http://startrekreviewed.blogspot.com/2009/06/210.html Star Trek Origins information] at Star Trek Reviewed Origins Category:Star Trek: Origins